How Quickly Things Change
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: A smut story of Bowsette entering Mario's life in Odyssey. Noir sort of theme, plenty of sex.


Bowsette – How Quickly Relationships Change

He looked through the glass, the liquid in it and out of the window. The world seemed so different when simply put in another lens.

The sepia tones spiked his vision giving him more a sense of nostalgia that only fuelled his anger and sadness. The old iron rusting girders had been replaced now. The shiny sparkling buildings of glass and steel looked old, like the times he had rescued the now Mayor from the Kong who would go on to become a close friend. How quickly enemies had become friends. But again, it was just another lens. Kong never hurt Pauline, he just didn't know how to express his feelings for her. Now they even worked together to fool him, what a surprise birthday that was. Now the only surprise he ever had was Luigi forgetting his birthday and not turning up to his own party. He sighed as he realigned his thoughts. Surprise wasn't what he wanted, he just wanted her.

He grew sick of staring through the liquid lens and downed the whiskey in a single gulp.

His throat burned and he coughed, his mouth burning as if he had drunk toilet cleaner. It felt more or less the same after she had rejected him, again. Not just him, both of them; again.

To say he wanted to take a bite out of the peach at this point would've been understatement of the century. Peach's peach had waggled itself in front of him for so long that at this point he was surprised he had not died from the lack of blood in his brain as it currently pooled in his pants. Yet again, she had denied him. Mario admitted that of course it was her choice. That she could say no. That she could deny him as much as she wanted. Yet why must she tempt him so? It was as if she got some sick pleasure out of denying taunting him, promising him marriage, a reward, something! And yet…

Mario growled to himself. His hand snatched the bottle up, filled the glass again and downed it in one. He hacked as his throat tried to get used to the strength of the drink. What did he have to do to make her love him?

The barman looked over at him sadly. His old wrinkled hands never shook despite their age, dutifully cleaning a glass as he watched the red cap tumble off and onto the floor as Mario's fist slammed onto the bar.

"Have you no work to keep yourself busy hero?" His voice was smoother and deeper than any of the hundreds of bottles that stood on the shelf behind him. His dark skin made him appear as if part of the very ecosystem of the bar. The dark oak bar and barstools melded well together with the deep scarlet fabric that covered the seats and floor.

Mario's hand stopped in mid-air just before grabbing the neck of the bottle.

"Right," Mario mumbled to himself. He sighed to himself. "Work,"

He slid himself off the barstool and landed heavily onto the floor. He reached down and picked up his cap. With a textbook move he threw it onto his head perfectly. He stared at the bright shining city. Full of hope after the big change. Pauline had made stunning work of the place.

Maybe that's what he needed after all this time. Some change.

The door's little bell rang gently as he left.

* * *

"Are you even listening Mario?" Pauline asked gently. It carried the gentlest hint of threat in it under the heavy layers of concern "You seem… out of it?"

Mario blinked.

He sat in the single seat opposite the mayor's desk in the ornate room that was Pauline's office. It was a spectacular room, bright coloured gilded with gold filled the room as behind her the massive half-circle window allowed her to look down over New Donk City in all its majesty. His first crush sat across from him and was smiling warmly, if a little concerned. Memories of the first time he had saved her arose but his feelings he once had for her never did again. She had hoped that he would be willing once again to deal with Bowser and his ilk as he had done before. Whilst there was no Peach to save this time, she hoped that he would help out of good faith. Her smile sweetened even more. She needn't have bothered.

Mario's eyes were glazed over. He stared not at Pauline but through her. Peach's rejection had knocked all sense out of him and he had simply wandered from world to world not knowing what to do. The singular memory of her rejection played over in his head again and again. Even now it played, like some infernal record player that was possessed in bringing him down from the inside. He felt hollow, like the simplest word from her could shatter him. He had been escorted to the Mayor's office by some security guards who had all bowed and talked to him respectfully but he had barely responded to them. Pauline was speaking. Something about Bowser. Mario shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the painful song out of his head that existed only on repeat. After all, the world still turned.

"Mario?" Pauline voice wavered a little as the man swayed dangerously in the chair.

"Sorry," Mario exhaled as he leant back into the chair and slid down it slightly. "What is it you wanted? I've barely been listening,"

"Are… are you okay?" Pauline just about got out as Mario took off his cap and placed it over his face. Sadness filled her to see him this way. What'd happened this time? A sigh escaped her lips and she, too, leant back in her chair. If only he would talk about his feelings. She rolled her eyes. Men.

"Fine! Fine. Absolutely fine Pauline. Everything is going exactly how it's always been going. Don't worry about Mario," Mario's voice came out muffled and tired. He put his hands together on his stomach. "So what is it you need me to do?"

"…You sure you want to help out darling? Don't want to take the day off?" Pauline shifted herself forwards onto the table, resting her head in her hands as she placed her elbows on the table.

"Everything's a a-okay," A gloved hand came up and made the okay sign.

Pauline rolled her eyes. Well if he wasn't going to refuse. "Bowser's somewhere in New Donk City. I want you to find him before he causes anymore trouble here. The whole wedding things seriously disrupted the running of the-"

Pauline stopped as Mario let out an extremely long groan. She waited as the muffled groan slowly eked out, the Italian accent easily coming through as it slowly turned higher and higher in pitch as he ran out of breath. Eventually the room was silent again. Pauline counted to five.

"You will, of course, be rewarded," Pauline continued hopefully as if he had never made the sound. She watched him carefully waiting for a reaction "…You won't have to pay for anything while you're in the city Mario. You're our hero. Everyone loves you!"

Pauline smiled genuinely as she said the last sentence. Her face filled with fragile hope as she watched the unmoving body of the world's most famous plumber. He was practically a corpse. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had fallen asleep. Eventually, as if he was only trying to keep up with the speed of tectonic plates, he pushed himself up into a better sitting position. His eyes were abysses to the human soul; infinitely deep yet completely unreadable. His usually animated face was so lifeless it almost looked like it belonged next to the other unearthed skeletons in the museum. With a defeated action he grabbed his cap that'd tumbled onto his stomach and placed it unsteadily on the top of his head. It sat there, lopsided. The symbol of one of the most well-known people across the multiverse now looked like it was about to be discarded into a rubbish bin somewhere on thirty fourth street.

"Loved huh?" Mario shrugged, his hat coming dangerously close to falling off with the simple action. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particularly, they just took in what was in front of him like it was all a blur. Pauline looked at him, wanting to say something but not sure of what would help. He sighed and slid off the chair. "Sure. I'll do it,"

Unsteadily he walked towards the exit and announced to no one in particular "But first, I need a drink,"

* * *

Wind whistled through the side streets as the trash gathered together and acted like modern tumbleweeds. Mario trudged through it all, his feet unintentionally kicking up pieces of rubbish, his foot meeting a can hidden under some leaves causing it to clank and rattle down the street. The grey of the building surrounded him, the horrendously grey rain clouds looming over head as they prepared to unleash their fury on the skyscraper city. He kept to the sides as he walked just in case, the metal stairs that hung overhead would give him a little bit of reprieve if it did rain. The alleys whispered as the shadows slowly lengthened with every new one he went down. Side streets grew barer and barer, only inhabited by dumpsters and the odd empty delivery truck. A rat skittered away as he walked past the bins, his thoughts sluggish as his limbs. His body felt heavy, far from his prime; not 2 days ago where he had defeated Bowser once again. Each time he lifted his leg it was like he was drowning, the surface seemingly ever further and further away. He kicked a can on purpose this time, watching it shoot and spiral down the alley. It bounced off the walls and he looked up. The sky seemed so far away, the grey walls almost arching over him, enclosing upon him. There were a million more like this, a million steel cages locking him in where the light at the end seemed so far away.

It hadn't been much to go on. Find Bowser. Where? Somewhere in this city. New Donk City was a bloody big city. Alleyways, side streets and back roads filled the place. It was a sprawling metropolis, there were warehouses, storage units and the sewer system, all likely places where someone as big as Bowser could hide. He wouldn't come alone would he? Unlikely. So that meant even more to hide. He started looking at the locks to the shutters of the garages. None of them had been ripped off or busted open. Everything was a clean as Peach's bleached backside. He spat into the street and then stepped on the spit. He cursed out loud and continued walking harder, determined to get her out of his head. Clues was what he needed. Pigeons panicked and flew away as he stomped through the streets, his eyes darting back and forth. Some sort of giveaway. He turned the corner and clapped his eyes on it.

Bowser was close by. He couldn't have gotten far after taking an impact like that. The pavement at the entrance to the street was completely crumpled. A large crater gouged out the street and was exposing the pipes. Some of them hissed as they leaked water. He obviously dropped in from above. Or was dropped in without any help and had landed painfully. His shell has protected him, he could see the smaller individual holes around the crater where the spikes had dug into the ground. At the edge of the crater, the other side to Mario, there were claw gouges. Heavy wide footprints also sunk into the tarmac. Mario almost grinned. Finding Bowser would be easy. The big lug never was the best at subtly. He scooted backwards and made a running jump, easily clearing the crater.

The footprints continued slowly, barely spaced apart suggesting he was dragging his feet. There wasn't any blood. He breathed a sigh of relief as he continued jumping from footprint to footprint. There was no rush to it. Bowser wouldn't be going far that tired out. So instead he amused himself, landing in each footprint till he would eventually reach his target. He only hoped that he wouldn't remind him of Peach. He noticed the main road up ahead. Footprints swung right suddenly. Street animals had been disrupted, the walls were gouged out. Was he using them as support to hold himself up? He hopped slightly faster from footprint t footprint.

Till suddenly, there were no more footprints.

And there wasn't a Bowser waiting for him.

Mario's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what could've happened. He stepped out of the last footprint, which was around halfway down the little alleyway, and looked around. Where the hell was Bowser? He couldn't have just vanished or immediately stepped into a different kingdom. So what that leave him with? Was he air lifted out? Well no, that would've meant people spotting him and he doubted Pauline would've left that out of the information. Hiding in one of the warehouses? None of the locks were broken open or doors ripped off so there went that thought. He… uh… lost weight? Mario almost smirked at that thought. Bowser losing weight? That was as likely as Peach not being flat as an anvil.

Mario stopped. He sat down and pulled his cap over his eyes. Why? Why was she always creeping into his thoughts? He had chased, saved, fought for and practically died for her. Yet… Well he knew all of this already. She would never look his way if he held the keys to eternal peace. What was the point in saving her? He sighed and stood up. The mystery of Bowser's disappearance could wait. He kicked another can down the alleyway and walked towards the exit, the grey clouds thundering overhead. The first raindrops pattered over the ground, rattling against the corrugated steel rooves of the warehouses. Perhaps he would stay out in the rain. Maybe it would make him forget about Peach.

How she stood right in front of him by the entrance of the alleyway looking nervously out into the main street.

Mario stared. He stared harder. He wasn't sure if it was the low light or anything but he was certain. Peach stood there, looking very… Mario didn't want to say slutty. He looked for a less insulting word; suggestive. Then his anger overtook him. No she looked like a slut. Standing on a street corner in the evening. Waiting for people to pass by. His fist clenched. His feet took off without any input from his brain. This was how she was in reality? This was Peach? A hooker? He was now running at her, his eyes only focused on the back of her head. The world, the intensifying rain, Bowser, all of it disappeared under the pain. She would answer him!

She let out a small screech as he barrelled into her, slamming her against the wall. Mario pushed her hard into the wall, his hand around the neck as the sky above them opened up and the rain slammed down into them. She struggled under his grip, trying to kick away in panic trying to face her attacker. Mario heaved, his lunged inhaling massive gulps of air as he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back.

"Why? Why a reject me?! Are you this much a of a slut?!" Mario yelled as people ran past them, briefcases held over heads, umbrellas quickly being put up.

"Mario!" She screeched in recognition. She gritted her teeth and attempted to throw him off but his grip was too strong "Let me go!"

"What can I do to make you love me?! Don't you think me and Bowser have suffered enough?! I love you dammit!" Mario sobbed as he pulled her ponytail causing her to cry out in pain. "Now I find you working as a whore on the side of the street?!"

"I'm not whoring myself out on the street and I'm not Peach Mario!" She roared as Mario suddenly felt himself become weightless. Pain shot through his stomach as she punched him off, throwing him across the street and tumbling into the trash. She breathed heavily as she pushed herself off the wall he had forced her against and turned to face her assailant.

"What're you talking about?! How dare you a do that to me?!" Mario shouted. He pushed himself up from the ground and brought his fists up, ready to fight.

"Look at me! You really think I'm Peach?! You think Peach would have these?" The girl grabbed her large breasts in her hands and squeezed them in front of him, her fingers sinking into the pliable flesh. "Think Peach would do that? I'm Bowsette dammit!"

"Wait. What?" Mario's forehead became so wrinkly it gave a pug a run for its money. He spotted the horns coming out of her head suddenly and his eyes widen. It was Peach… but not Peach?

"Just… Urgh" Bowsette growled and brought her hands to her temples. She sighed and flicked her soaking wet hair behind her head. Her face was sullen with sadness and embarrassment, she looked so desperate Mario felt a pang of guilt flash through him "Can we go somewhere different and I'll explain it all to you? I don't want to fight right now,"

"Sure. I guess?"

It turned out Bowsette didn't want to fight mainly because she didn't want to be seen. She had scooted from telephone box, to street lamp, to bush, to whatever she could possibly hide behind. Mario had watched her as he walked down the street, the surprise of Bowsette still filling him. The entire situation was a literal What The Fuck moment. He wasn't stupid, but even his mind couldn't really understand that this- She was, or at least had been, Bowser.

By the time they finally made it to the hotel Pauline had booked for him at the short notice, they were totally soaked through. They dripped their way into the main hall and had been quickly pointed up to their rooms, extra fresh warm dry towels provided. Bowsette had run into the lift and hid in it whilst Mario got the key to the room. The elevator ride was short. Mario had opened his mouth but she had shushed him into silence. He didn't argue. She was blushing hard as she hid by the frame of the lift door, peeking her head out to make sure nobody else was walking around the corridors to the rooms.

She had hurried him to open the door and practically dived through over him, clattering into the room leaving a trail of rainwater in her wake. Mario smiled as he watched her antics, unsure of what to say of it all so remained silent.

He took off his cap and wrung it out. A practical pint of water unloaded from it onto the floor, his feet squelching with every step. He stared out of the window, the rain battering it as the winds whistled around the skyscrapers, in constant battle with man's great structures. Mario sat down on the bed and looked at the woman who was currently checking the door was properly locked. He watched her tail swing around, bashing into the walls, and her horns on her head. Little motes of fire sprang from her mouth as she angrily tried to turn the lock one more time than it would go.

"So you're Bowser?" Mario asked curiously, disbelief still in his voice.

"Bowsette," Bowsette answered shortly, glaring at the lock as if she didn't believe it did its job correctly. The lock didn't move in silent challenge to Bowsette's glare. She huffed and walked into the room, a river of water following her in her wake. The carpet squelched in agony as she stomped across it in her heels. "I was Bowser, yes,"

"You mean you're not Bowser anymore?" He watched her start to wring out her black dress skirt.

"No, I mean, maybe? I'm not sure," Bowsette whined, hopelessness filling her. She gave up trying to rid her dress of all the water and dropped on the seat next to the television. She threw her face into her hands and groaned, trying to hold back the need to hit her head against the wall. What was she to do now?

"So… uh… how did you become… Bowsette?" Mario asked nervously, unsure of how to calm Bowsette.

"It's all this stupid crown's fault! I was trying to run away from the damn wedding planners and I landed in New Donk City. All I had was a backup disguise, this stupid thing," She gestured to the crown without lifting her head "so I put it on and suddenly I'm… this," Bowsette lifted her legs up and buried her head in her knees, taking in big breaths.

"So… how does-"

"It uses Peach's biology and takes the main aspects of the original's biology and combines them, in the face it mostly uses Peach's, to an acceptable human level. Except its permanent! Thanks a lot for telling me you stupid, idiotic gadget team!" Bowsette screeched as she grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw it across the room where is smashed into the wall and splintered, a leg flying away and crashing into the television screen.

"Look at me! I'm female now! I'm… I'm…" Bowsette stared at Mario then blushed as she felt his eyes on him. Dammit! She wasn't used to all these feelings. How she felt when he stared at her. How she had felt when he had shouted, admittedly it was meant about another person, how he loved her. She gulped as she saw him looking, staring very intently at her. Nervousness filled her suddenly as she realised, she was practically Peach.

She looked like Peach, sure. In all honesty though, she looked better than Peach. Mario cursed that humans had to blink. He drank in the beautiful visage that was in front of him and burned it into his memories lest he ever forget it. Everything was in comparison to Peach. Peach was slim, tall, and pretty much flat apart from down in the butt department where her princess dress usually hid what assets she did have. Bowsette however practically couldn't hide what she had. She would've needed a thick woollen sweater several sizes too big to hide in and the image still would've been at least tempting to anyone who clapped eyes on her. Her ass couldn't be contained by the skirt, her luscious rump causing quite a big hump in the dress. Her outfit was completely soaked through. She appeared to be wearing some sort of black latex corset which dropped into a long black princess skirt that trailed along the floor. His eyes slowly rose over her body. He couldn't keep his eyes off her curves. She was thicker than Peach, easily so. The differences only grew as he locked eyes on her cleavage. Where Peach failed, Bowsette shined. He concentrated and kept his eyes moving upwards towards her face. It was Peach's face, that bitch's face, but less soft. More angular. Her eyes were sharper, more elegant, her lips fuller, her teeth… Mario gulped, sharper. Much much sharper. She bore them right now as she paced back and forth in the room, muttering to herself. He watched her horns swing around. They protruded from the sides of her head and stuck straight into the air. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Wet, it stuck to her body, her bangs sticking to her cheeks occasionally. And on her back he noticed the massive shell. Bowsette's shell, smaller and cuter than the big beast's. Mario couldn't stop the blood rushing down to his cock as he looked over the thicker version of his most loved and most hated girl.

"Mario… could you not," Mario glanced at her face and saw her blushing, her face beet red. He quickly turned his head away, his own face becoming red as she noticed his staring. She looked across the room and in the full length mirror the suite provided. God she was hot. And she was stuck like this. And she was already changing! She only referred to herself as she now. Carefully she reached up and plucked the crown off her head.

She didn't return back to Bowser. She sighed in relief. Relief? She looked at herself once again in the mirror. Her fingers daintily held the crown. She looked down at her fingers. They were smooth and small, nothing like the claws she had once known. She shivered as the cold of the water finally hit her, causing her to shake. She swung her hair back and forth, water slapping across the walls of the hotel room.

"So what're you a going to do now?" She heard his voice come across the room and turned to him. His eyes were looking out the window pointedly. She smiled at his tactfulness and sat down, her ass squelching as she sat on the wet chair.

"I'm not sure," Bowsette stared out of the window to nowhere in particular. What was she to do now? Practically just born into the world, nowhere would look after her for her past life that was no longer hers. She would have to run surely? God knows what'd happen if she met Peach. Did she even want to marry Peach now? Probably not, considering how her body reacted to Mario's words. She tried leaning back into the chair then sighed. Her tail twitched and wrapped around one of her thighs. Reaching behind her she unlocked her shell and put it down next to the chair allowing her to arch her back into it. It was just a simple wooden chair, but it felt nice to just lay back and relax for once. There was no one, but her and Mario…

Bowsette opened her eyes again quickly and spotted Mario staring at her. She gulped audibly as her stomach churned. Thoughts started running through her head like 250cc on the karts. She crossed her arms over her chest quickly as she caught his eye and blushed deeply, trying her best to not look away. She saw him shake slightly, his hands practically crushing his cap as he fiddled with it. She moved over to him slowly and sat next to him on the bed.

"Uh, Mario. Are you okay?" She tried, unsure of what to say or what he was feeling. Was it the same… hunger as her? She rubbed her thighs together slightly as she felt her core heat up immeasurably just from being close to him. She… wanted him. God alive she wanted Mario.

"I just… you keep reminding me of Peach, Bowsette. I cannot take it anymore," He said standing up suddenly and practically running for the door. Bowsette turned and leapt after him, grabbing his hand and stopping him before he reached the door. She saw his hand on the handle and pulled harder, her mind scrambling for anything to say to make him stop.

"Are you saying, you like me?" Her voice sounded so small in the corridor that lead out of the hotel room seemed to echo her voice and drag it out. Mario stopped. Her stomach gurgled and her heart thumped as suddenly the entire world rested on his answer. She hoped, pleaded and begged the gods for a break. For this one thing to go right.

"Bowsette… I'm not sure. I cannot let go of that pain that Peach has put me through. And you remind me too much of Peach. Stay in the room Bowsette. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll try and help you another way," Mario said sadly as he stared at her full in the face. It was like daggers through his heart as he kept seeing Peach in her. There was too much of her in there to ignore, he couldn't keep lusting after her and not think about all the pain the princess of the mushroom kingdom had caused him.

"What if I accept your pain? Your anger and sadness?" Bowsette's body burned as she held his hand. The heat from her cheeks almost caused her to be light headed. She panted for air as her body screamed for him. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend the new feelings that kept bursting forth. She couldn't marry Peach. But Mario could marry her. She no longer had to be Bowser, feel the pain of rejection every single time with Mario. She could be Bowsette. She could be herself. She was Bowsette! She wasn't Peach. She didn't have to be Peach. Why did she ever chase her anyway? Now she had a chance at a new life. She and Mario could be together instead of always being at other ends. "I'm not sorry this happened to me Mario. I get a chance to be different, to change. It consumed me previously, but now it doesn't have to. Please Mario, stay. For me,"

"Bowsette… are you-" Mario started, his hand letting go of the handle in surprise.

"These feelings… When… when you said you loved me, my entire world changed. It might've been a mistake but these feelings aren't. I want you Mario. Let me take Peach's place. Please," Bowsette begged, falling to her knees. She sniffled as the thought of losing him consumed her, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mario stopped immediately and reached down to hug her, his arms taking her form and holding her against him. Bowsette shook slightly in his arms, breathing heavily. She looked up and he stared into her eyes. He smiled kindly and hugged her tighter, his lips coming up to her ear. "You want me?"

"I want you," She whispered back, her arms around him.

"Then get beside the bed and take off that dress. But put your shell back on," He ordered. Bowsette swallowed slightly and nodded, disentangling herself from him. He watched her walk over, his eyes scouring her body as she stood in front of the bed "I intend on letting it all out. I will not be gentle Bowsette,"

"Good," Bowsette smiled back at him and in one fell swoop her skirt fell off.

Mario stared again at the being of beauty in front of him. Her beautiful face was dusted with red as her blush slowly arrived as she carefully took off her garments. She stood in not a corset he realised, but a leotard which the skirt had connected to. The material stuck to her skin, the black stretched latex left nothing to the imagination. He watched as she slowly peeled off the outfit, the slow reveal of skin making him want to leap across the room and rip it all off in. She peeled it down over her breasts, the large orbs of flesh hung delicately off her chest after popping out of the leotard. Placed perfectly the nipples were large and hard, her arousal obvious. They hung tantalisingly, the flesh jiggling slightly as she flung off the rest of her costume. It left her stomach bare showing her muscles. The lines, contours that tensed and led down from her breasts and to her legs suggested power, control. She twisted around and put her shell back on in front of him. He watched her tail, large, thick, spiny and scaly. It curled around her right thigh, covering an ass cheek. His cock twitched as he saw her ass waggle in front of him. It was huge. He could already see it in his mind's eye, bouncing on his cock, tail balancing her. It looked spongy, as if he could sink his fingers into it. She twirled again and he saw her thighs tense this time. Their thick curvy outline betraying the wideness of her hips. How her much smaller calves and feet held up so much of… her Mario couldn't comprehend. His eyes circled in on her pussy. The perfect untouched lips already looked slick and appetising. A smattering of neatly cut hair rested above it, as if an arrow pointing to the prize. Perhaps he would dine another night, but tonight he was committed to wrecking it. Making it remember what pain and suffering the person she resembled had caused on him. He cast his eyes over her once again, this time the small things popping out at him. She wore three spiky chokers, around her neck and on her arms. She had thrown the crown off. Her ears ended in a sharp point elf-like. Her earing were the same colour as her eyes, sky blue.

She fiddle with one of her horns as she finally finished checking herself and found the moustachioed man already naked, sitting in the chair waiting. She shook slightly as the rain rattled against the window, another thunderous rumble running around the iron sky. Her pussy dripped with longing as her eyes locked onto his cock but suddenly his hand had her attention. It gestured down and suddenly she found herself on her knees.

Mario slowly stood. Bowsette's tongue hung out. The plumber's cock looked so hard it could probably lift bars of steel. Evil excitement filled Mario. To do what had been denied of him for the last 20 years. To take it all out on Bowsette. He could hardly contain it all. All of what he would do to that thick body. One thing at a time he had to remind himself. He walked over to her, her face level with his cock, till the sensitive knob pressed against her cheek. His hand went through her hair, slowly caressing it as he watched her pant harder, her chest heaving as she took in the musky scent of his dick. She licked her lips, the rest of her face unmoving as she waited for his command. Mario appreciated the gesture but it was unneeded.

"Open up," He ordered, the gentle caressing of her hair stopped as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Eager, she opened her mouth wide, her long tongue hanging out, her sharp teeth retracted as she leant slightly forwards so that his cock would have an easier time sliding down into her mouth.

Bowsette gagged almost immediately as Mario slammed his cock into her mouth where it hit the back of her throat. Mario groaned in pleasure as his cock was wrapped in the smooth, wet embrace of her mouth. The pressure squeezed and slackened as he felt her gag on shaft. Not that he cared. All he saw was Peach choking on his fat rod. It only made him harder. He was going to royally fuck that royal throat. He watched her eyes unfocus as she tried to concentrate on breathing through her nose. He almost laughed in revenge and the pleasure of it and her mouth flew through him making him feel so powerful. He grabbed her horns and pulled on them, forcing her down and his cock deeper as it pushed down into her throat. He groaned even louder as the area around the glans got even together, Bowsette below him going slack as her airway was slowly being cut off. He drew his hips back and thrust as he pulled her down his cock, her nose slamming against his waist as she completely accepted all of him. Her eyes slowly focused on him above her. The begging, pleading look in her eyes was enough to set him off. It was as if she was asking if she had done a good job.

"Don't look away," he growled as he slowly slid her off his cock only to slam her back down on it. Her throat completely violated she slid up and down his cock smoothly now, like nothing more than a flesh toy. He fucked her throat hard, excess spit and precum flying all over Bowsette's face. His speed only increased as the pleasure rocked through his body. All the time, Bowsette stared up at him with her sky blue eyes, never once looking away. She moaned, and that moan reverberated through her body and into his cock allowing a new form of pleasure to run through him. He groaned and started pounding his cock down as deep as he could do, her face slamming against his waist with every thrust. Bowsette put a hand around her throat and coughed, splattering his cock with her saliva as she felt her throat bulge, pleasure from the abuse filling her.

Despite all the pleasure, it wasn't enough for Mario. The pressure he felt in him wasn't building enough. And it'd be wasted for it to all go down her throat and into her stomach. No he needed it all to go into that fertile womb of hers. Give that stuck-up princess a remaindered that wouldn't go away. Peach, no, Bowsette would bare his children whether she wanted to or not. He would make sure of it. He threw her off his cock and watched her crash down onto the floor. Barely giving her time to react as she lay there panting, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He smiled as he watched the soft body bounce as it landed on the bed, her breasts swaying. Her smooth skin glinted in the lamplight of the room. An enticing prize for the plumber as he climbed onto the bed. She was still coughing up the rest of the salvia and precum that'd filled her mouth, barely even noticing him. Angry at her not paying attention to him, he gave her no warning. He grabbed her thighs and threw them apart. Instantly he lined up his cock head with her pussy and dropped into her, the look of surprise on her face only adding to his excitement.

Bowsette watched as it disappeared inside of her. Her folds contorted around his shaft, widening her slit to mold around his girth. Pleasure coursed through her as more and more dick disappeared down into her making her moan. Her mouth hung open as she panted and moaned, her body involuntarily bucking up into him. Her feet flew into the air and wrapped themselves around his waist as he claimed the rest of her insides for himself. Her insides clenched his rod hungrily, possessively as he drew slowly back out at torturously slow pace, inch after inch seemingly appearing from nowhere. 3 pumps later and Bowsette's breath was taken away as Mario got bored and increased his pace. Pushing her thighs flat against either side of the bed he proceeded to dunk his dick deep into her well in a ravenous frenzy. This was the moment she dreamed of, the moment where the big bad wolf took all. She loved it when he was dominant in the bedroom, when he took what he wanted. She moaned loudly as he pounded her aching pussy like a jackhammer into the bed and already could feel the edge of her first climax coming to her. Her breasts swung back and forth as Mario pounded her into the bed, their wet bodies smacking together as he climbed on top of her, his knob smacking against her cervix. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the wet skin sliding over one another. Pleasure coursed through her, wave after wave crashing into her senses. Her moans only got louder and 2 minutes later her climax came. Her body spasmed as bliss whited out her mind but the tide of pleasure didn't stop as the cock was smashed into her again and again, not heading that she had orgasmed.

Things became a hell of a lot tighter and Mario eventually realised she had come. Panting like crazy, he groaned as he ploughed harder into her, riding her through her orgasm. Her body jiggled and bounced below him, her breasts swinging, her nipples like pencil erasers. Pleasure streamed through him, his mouth held open by groans and need for air. He slowed a little as she came down off her orgasm, seeing her face. She was a slave to pleasure right now and his hands gripped her thighs tightly as he prepared to start again. But he heard her scream out his name.

The anger inside Mario roared. Bowsette found herself being flipped over onto her front as Mario mounted her from behind. He slammed his cock home and Bowsette screamed as more pleasure burst through her body, the scary feeling of multiple orgasms creeping up on her. She had ignited a thrusting frenzy inside him that would probably only stop till he ran out of energy. She moaned along with his groans as Mario fucked her like an animal, the feeling of sweat sloshing over them as the sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flash filled the room. Bowsette's mind went blank as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed through her body, her tight snatch unwilling to release his cock for even a moment. A searing point of pleasure exploded through her body as Mario spanked her, the red hot mark of his hand staining her perfect skin. Another one landed on her other cheek and Bowsette squealed in ecstasy. Mario proceeded to hilt himself inside her, hard and fast as ecstasy ran through his limbs. His hands went around her front and grasped her breasts, one in each hand. He growled in her ear as he squeezed them "You're mine Bowsette! My bitch! Fuck Peach!" Bowsette screamed as her multiple orgasm hit her. She buried her head into the pillows to cover up the noise and her nether lips started trying to milk him for everything he was worth. He pumped in harder, groans and pants coming out in scraps now, as his hips crashed into her perfect ass. Pleasure resounded through him as he pounded her pussy to oblivion, her voice nothing more than feeble wheezing.

He came with shattering force. He kept his cock inside her, completely unmoving. All his anger, sadness and hate blown away by the euphoria of cumming deep inside Bowsette. He watched all the spunk that'd gathered in his balls for his entire lifetime unloaded into her pussy, filling her up so much that it overflowed, pushing out of the sides of his cock. He groaned loudly as she moaned beneath him, writhing in orgasmic bliss. He watched as her body eventually went slack, the twitching limbs slowly becoming still as her unfocused eyes flickered.

But there was much more left to do. Mario grabbed her hips and flipped her over, his hands grabbing an ass cheek each. He pulled the wide apart to reveal a smaller, even tighter hole that he would claim as his own. He lined his cock up with her asshole, the crown teasing the entrance gently.

"Mario?" Bowsette panted out, her hair tussled, sweat dripping over her body, looking over her shoulder nervously at her lover.

Mario smiled. He'd make sure she wouldn't be able to sit down for the next month. Unless it was on his cock.

* * *

"Ah yes Pauline?! Is that you? Excellent. Just calling in to say that Bowser is no more. You needn't worry about him ever again," Mario said jovially as he watched Bowsette try on new clothes that had been provided on his request.

"What? No, I didn't get rid of him. It's a bit like when we talked it over with Donkey. It's just looking at it through another lens," Mario said, smiling widely as Bowsette cackled and landed on the bed next to him causing the entire thing to bounce. He almost laughed when she curled up like a cat next to him and nuzzled into his arm with her face. He stared at her and another blush dusted her cheeks as she hid behind under his arm.

"Do you like this lens better Mario?" She asked shyly.

"Much better," He said, patting her hair.


End file.
